


The Return

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tysh - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hotel Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interviews, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Need, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sneaking Around, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trench Era, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wall Sex, a bit dreamy, ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh can't control his emotions in interviews. The world can see how much he's in love with Tyler. (And it's not like Tyler doesn't reciprocate).The situation deteriorates to the point they scheme to get a hotel room and can't keep their hands to themselves in the taxi.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A quick self-indulgent ficlet based on recent content. Thanks to lightmyfire who's my content dealer because I barely have time to breathe let alone go on Twitter. :)

  
The seat belt tightens at the sudden application of brakes. It’s a low squeal and then it’s over. The car stops with an almost imperceptible forward momentum.  
The pressure, the heat on his breast... Tyler tilts his head and notices Josh’s arm gripped into the bony part of his bicep.   
Total soccer Mom move.  
  
“I apologize,” says the driver once they’ve stopped. “Someone jumped into the road.”   
Tyler mumbles something and smiles weakly. The engine turns over.  
  
“You okay, Ty?”   
Tyler blinks, affection glowing in his dark eyes. Their gaze strays lower.  
The natural fleshy pout to Josh’s lower lip quivers and it’s all he can do to keep himself rooted. Tyler swallows hard and looks away.   
“Thanks Joshie, I’m fine,” he replies, remembering where they are.

It’s been several weeks now. It’s returned. The… what should they call this? _The ache_? _The urge_? The raw _hunger_?  
  
Neither understands what’s happened, what’s changed. But it’s there, heavy in the air like a cumulonimbus cloud just ready to burst into a long, refreshing summer shower.  
Perhaps one that will finally wash away their sins?  
  
“We’re getting close.” Josh says more for himself. He can't keep his foot from bouncing.   
  
The longer they're in this cab, the more trouble Tyler has of meeting Josh’s eyes. Not without blushing a deep apricot and feeling warm all over, that is.    
Josh can’t stop craving Tyler’s touch. In fact, his hand slips up now and slinks around Ty's shoulders.  
  
Drawing a breath, one of those that fills your lungs to near-exploding capacity, Tyler allows the touch. Welcomes it. Revels in it. Doesn’t care if the driver sees how his body relaxes when Josh gives the singer a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Ty, I… “  
Josh lets the word dangle. Thinks better of it.  
Finding something interesting to stare at in his line of sight is difficult, so he studies his shoes.  
  
They sit with a ghost between them. An unspoken truth slowly taking form. One inhales. The other exhales.  
In. Out.    
  
A see-saw of pregnant silences and empty promises.   
_I promise this won’t happen again.  
Just one more time, Ty.  
Just one more time, Josh.  
No one will ever know.  
No one will ever know.  
No one will ever know… _  
_  
  
It’s been worse of late. Especially for Josh who can’t even get through an interview without getting called out for it. Yesterday some girl tweeted: “ _Can Josh stop looking like he’s in love w Tyler all the time WE GET IT OKAY”  
  
_She wasn’t wrong. There’s always some truth to every rumor. They’re both in love with each other and it’s like passing a microphone has become passing a love baton.  
First Josh. Then Tyler.  
One stares. The other shoots his eyes around the room trying to avoid looking at him.   
  
It's easy. The explanation. Josh desires him _all the time_ and there’s just little left in him that cares to hide it.  
Tyler’s no different, though he tries a little harder to show restraint. Yet even when he’s asleep, the singer dreams of them being together.   
  
Someone honks a horn.  
Tyler counts the miles. Josh measures the time.  
Tyler flips his phone over, right hand to left. Once twice and then after the third time, he pockets it. Josh can sense his unease. Wraps his arm around Tyler even more tightly, gently drumming _there_ with his free fingers, where _his_ tattoo is. The one that says JOSH.    
The one that laid claim to his secret love.  
  
There are days he almost wants them to get caught. He can’t help himself and neither can Tyler and that’s where they’re at right now. Shaky knees and deep breaths, mumbling to themselves that they’re forbidden to tremble _this much_ on a freaking car ride over to a hotel.  
  
The driver slides his gaze from one to the other. It’s not his business, but he’s done this job long enough to know when two people are so on edge and lusting for it that if he stopped the van right now and got out, these two would go for it _in a second._    
But again. This isn’t his business. They seem like nice enough young men, they’ll figure it out.  
  
-  
  
Tyler sucks in a hiccuped breath, resists the urge to grab Josh by the collar and just devour his wet mouth. Tyler adjusts his cap, taking Josh’s arm from around his neck and laying it gently on his lap.   
Josh nibbles lightly into the corner of his pert lip when he feels the familiar hardness beneath.   
Both smirk.  
Also Josh spent the whole interview with an erection. Tyler could tell by the way he had his legs crossed. He doubts that Josh isn't hard right now.   
  
Oh dear god, he thinks. Josh’s aftershave and the scent of his gum just keep filling Tyler’s nostrils in this cramped space. It’s nothing short of inebriating and if they don’t get to the hotel soon…  
  
Tyler shifts uncomfortably, and Josh finally removes him from his protective clutch. Josh’s hand slides to tighten around his slender wrist.   
_Jesus I just can’t stop touching him._ It’s just for a second. They unconsciously twist together and Josh’s index finger pushes into Tyler’s palm.  
Their sign for “I want you.”   
  
Josh lets go, a simper curling his lips. Tyler meets the driver’s gaze as he clears his throat.   
“Two minutes we’re there, Mr. Joseph.”  
"Thank God," Tyler murmurs.

_

It’s been an odd flow of time. They have little of it today in particular, especially since the rest of the crew will show up soon and someone might come looking for them.   
  
They can’t always do this. Demand a hotel. Not be on the bus. Be alone. But there are band mates who need to speak in private and thank god it’s just the two of them.  
Makes for the perfect excuse.   
  
The last moments of checking-in are a blur. They’re in such a hurry they carry their own bags. Josh has the room adjacent but enters Tyler’s.  
It was obvious he'd enter Tyler’s.   
  
As soon as the door shuts, Tyler falls on him. The blood is pumping so hard in his ears he thinks he’s going to faint.  
Eager fingers drag through Josh’s soft curls once their caps get thrown to the chair. Jackets and t-shirts come off a moment later.  
  
Josh opens his mouth slightly to let the sound escape. “Want you. Pants.”  
Tyler pinches his lower lip between his teeth as the trousers slide over the curve of his ass. His underwear follows.   
Josh comes in for a kiss, smothering and demanding.  
“Tyler.”  
  
It’s a like a drop of rum on his tongue, Tyler’s name is. Tyler’s muscle makes heat spread all over him, mouths grinding, helplessly probing.  
“Want you,” Tyler whispers. The sweet throbbing of Josh’s lips makes him shift closer, chest to chest.   
“Let me help you with that,” Tyler growls, his espresso eyes widened in false innocence.   
  
A rush of fabric to the ground and they’re both naked.  
Needy. Ready.  
They’ve had plenty of practice at being furtive and fast.  
  
“Bed or wall?” The words are only half-formed when Josh pushes Tyler against their adjoining door.   
“Door…” Josh whispers, hot breath tickling Tyler’s ear as his calloused hands roam freely on his scorching skin.  
  
“Kiss him?” Tyler’s hand grips Josh’s cock. "Please..."   
It jerks slightly when Ty pulls down the foreskin. Josh licks his lips but then shakes his head.  
“No time. Wanna fuck you.”   
  
“One lick…” Tyler pleads, dropping to the floor before even getting permission.  
“Oh shit... okay ... one lick,” Josh mewls but Tyler’s already slurping along the vein of his engorged length.  
   
Fisting into his now longer hair, Josh encourages.  
Just one moment longer of this stolen moment, he prays. Just one more of enjoying Tyler’s bruised, ruby lips purse in a lazy suck on his head.   
“Fuck, Ty…”   
Tyler’s sex is painfully hard and Josh is about to come. Today is not the day for slow and steady.   
  
They won’t last if they keep this up. Josh pulls him up gently for a kiss. When his taste, his musk hits Josh’s lips the drummer groans uncontrollably.  
  
“Need you, Ty.”    
Hands work blindly, fumbling through a bag. The sound of lube popping precedes a hiss, Josh throwing his head back when the condom slides over his throbbing length.    
“I need you to open yourself for me, Ty.”   
  
Tyler swivels, cheek to the wall.  
Lube drips slick over his eager pucker and down his inner thigh.  Tyler does as asked. Spreads his stance, opens himself shamelessly as he drapes his hands over pointy hips.   
  
Josh kisses up his back with soft pecks, along his golden swan neck. With every sigh the tense flesh there melts, Tyler giving in to Josh completely.  
Two fingers open him. Cold air hits there.   
   
“Josh, I want you _now_.”  
“Fuck yourself on my fingers, Ty.”   
Tyler draws back and bearing his weight to the cold plaster alongside the wood, he pushes back. Again. Once more.  
He asks for a third, asks for his cock. Asks for all of him.  
  
Tyler could ask for anything right now. Everything. Josh would give him the world.  
“Oh God Josh… “  
  
Josh exacts control. When he thinks Tyler is ready he cups his ass, pressing his hips down. Just enough to roll them. To graze there. Just enough to squeeze a small, high-pitched squeal from between Tyler's gaping lips.   
The stiffness trapped between his cheeks slowly disappears.  
  
Breathing noisily, steamy air against their moist skins, Josh moves inside him. Tyler fans his fingers out, making it drag more, the grip on his dick. The small place between his stomach and the door doesn’t afford much room, but there’s enough to tug on his glans, squeezing and thrusting into his fist almost in time to Josh’s plunges.   
  
Josh studies Tyler’s tiny movements, the way his smooth back ripples when he just lets go, surrendering himself completely.  
"Ty..."  
"Josh..."  
  
They don’t last long. It’s been a while and the desire that has built up is too much.  
A rumble to his broad chest, Josh bites and flicks his tongue against the tender part of Tyler’s lobe. His name in a hushed whimper when Josh breaks.  
Tyler’s own release falls to the floor in a splash, water-light and cloud-white, a fluttery blink later.   
  
Once their pulses even, but only after they've carved their "I love yous" into one another with ardent sex yet another time... things settle.  
  
A see-saw of pregnant silences and empty promises fills the room. They'll be able to set a clock to next time.  
  
_I promise this won’t happen again._  
Just one more time, Ty.   
Just one more time, Josh.   
No one will ever know… 

**Author's Note:**

> The tweet to which I refer in the story is real, tweeted on June 12th. 
> 
> As usual these bois will be the end of me. This is fan fiction and I'm just working through all the feelz these bois give me so please just enjoy it as such.


End file.
